


Years since you’ve been here

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Series: Danger Days: Year 10 [8]
Category: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: National Anthem (Comics)
Genre: Anniversaries, Marked as other bc theyre both nonbinary, Not-guys being bros, Other, they love each other and they are very foolish, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: Celebrating an anniversary, Fabulous Killjoys style
Relationships: Mike Milligram/Code Blue
Series: Danger Days: Year 10 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995169
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Years since you’ve been here

**Author's Note:**

> As always, canon is fake and doesn’t exist yet :)

Code Blue launches hirself onto the bed beside Mike Milligram at the grand old hour of four a.m., sending them flying off and onto the floor with a confused shout. 

“Good morning!”

Milligram clambers back onto the bed, poking hir in the side. 

“It _was_ a good morning until you _woke me up_.” They smile, though, pulling the blankets back up around themself. 

“It’ll be a awesomer morning once you get outta bed, do you even—“ Blue tugs on the blanket “—know—“ another tug “—what day it is?” Milligram lets go of the blanket as sie yanks it, sending hir tumbling back off the bed. 

“Ha! And how the hell should I know what day it is?” Mike swings their legs over the side of the bed, offering Blue a hand up. Sie ignores their question in favor of getting right to the point;

“It’s three years _to the day_ since we met, and we’re gonna celebrate it!” 

Once Milligram drags themself out of the hotel room, raking their fingers through their hair in an attempt to untangle it, Blue grabs them by the wrist, shoving a to-go cup of coffee into their free hand. 

“Hurry up I want to show you a thing!” 

Sie leads Mike to the Trans Am, rolling down the driver’s-side window as they pull on their seatbelt, mind still blurry from sleep. Blue drives, cutting corners and speeding through stoplights like a bat out of hell, and that (along with the coffee) wakes Milligram up like nothing else. They’re wide awake, and a bit queasy, by the time Blue pulls over in the middle of nowhere, climbing out through the window and onto the roof in one almost-smooth motion. Milligram joins hir, leaning comfortably against hir shoulder as sie points out the stars. 

“They said there’s gonna be a meteor shower, but I mixed up the dates, and it was yesterday. So we can look at the stars, instead?” Blue shrugs, and Mike giggles, choosing to be endeared rather than frustrated about being woken up too early on the wrong day. 

“The stars are real pretty, anyways,” Milligram murmurs. “Happy anniversary.”

“It’s _not_ an anniversary, those are for once you get married!” Blue sticks hir tongue out at Mike, who pulls a face right back. 

“Are not! It just means, like, another year has passed!”

“Nooo.” Blue’s face reveals sie knows sie’s wrong, but sie digs hir heels in anyways. “You’re lying!”

Milligram only laughs, and sie joins them after a beat, as the two of them gaze up at the stars. 

Years later, Milligram looks at the calendar, and knows they’re missing _something_ , if only they could remember what’s important about the date. Oh well. Probably another holiday they don’t get off work for.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment below, and come find me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!!


End file.
